This invention relates to an assembly that connects an adaptor and needle to a tube for fluids, such as a catheter, feed line for chemicals, etc.
In medical applications it is often required to disconnect a drug delivery system connected to a catheter such as for changing reservoirs or moving the patient. The assembly of this invention, including a septum fitting, permits the disconnection and reconnection of a drug delivery system to an inserted catheter line while still maintaining sterility and leak proof characteristics within the catheter.
Moreover, outpatient treatment for various illnesses frequently necessitates repeated injections of drugs. In order to reduce the costs of the equipment used for these multiple injections, it would be preferable to employ an injection system that can be reused rather than being discarded after a single use. The injection system must provide sterility, leak proof properties and freedom from particulate contamination.
Also, a problem is posed arising from memory effects in lines used for drug or chemical delivery; hence, a change from one drug or chemical to another may cause undesirable effects. A low dead volume fitting would reduce these memory effects and minimize the loss of expensive drugs or chemicals.
Finally, an injection system should be provided having components that are inexpensive and readily manufactured, and/or which can be purchased as off-the-shelf items.